


Goodnight

by thefriendlymushroom



Series: Supernatural Imagines [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefriendlymushroom/pseuds/thefriendlymushroom
Summary: "Imagine falling asleep at the desk while Kevin was translating the tablet and he kisses your forehead before returning to it."





	

“Y/N, go to sleep,” Kevin said, taking a small break from the tablet to glance at you.

“M'not tired,” you said sleepily, sitting up and propping your head up on the table with your hand, eyes trying to slide closed again.

“Whatever you say,” he replied, smiling softly.

You dozed off again, but snapped awake when your head suddenly slipped from your hand. “I’m awake!” you said unnecessarily.

Kevin laughed quietly at you. “Just go to bed, Y/N. Really. There’s no need for you to wait up for me.”

“I refuse to go to bed until you do,” you said stubbornly.

As the time passed and Kevin still didn’t go to bed, it was getting harder and harder to stay awake. But you refused to give in and go to bed, however tempting the offer was. The fact that you came home from a hunt the day before yesterday and still hadn’t slept properly didn’t help your case.

“I’m just gonna close my eyes for a minute…,” you mumbled, laying your head on your folded arms. You easily and quickly fell into a deep sleep, with the hum of the bunker and Kevin’s pen scratching away at that pad of paper lulling you.

Several minutes later, Kevin looked over at you. A soft smile crossed his face. He stood up and crossed he room, pulling a blanket off the back of a chair. He came back to the table, placing the blanket around your shoulders. He stood there, watching the rise and fall of your back and shoulders as you breathed, before bending down and placing a gentle kiss on your temple. “Goodnight, Y/N.” He sat back down in his chair and resumed translating his tablet.

The next morning, Sam found you and Kevin asleep at the table, your fingers interlocked with each other’s.

**Author's Note:**

> From http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/106433425625/goodnight-one-shot


End file.
